


Carta de Despedida 2

by Aigle



Series: Tumblr Memes de Jean (Kriein) [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aigle/pseuds/Aigle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carta de Despedida de Jean a Marco | Sin pareja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta de Despedida 2

Marco

No recibirás esta carta en tus manos. No veré tu rostro, tus ojos entornados en cuanto la abras y la leas. Pero espero que este mensaje llegue a donde sea que andes ahora. Así que tienes que darme una señal cuando lo leas ¿Vale?

Me voy a la Legión de Reconocimiento. Ya se. Quería entrar a la Policía Militar y calarme un puesto seguro, sin titanes. Eso queríamos ¿No? Pues cambié de parecer: creo que mi veta está en ir a cazar titanes y jugar a ser el héroe. Discúlpame, pero… ya sabes, hay cosas que cambian repentinamente.

Solo te pido que veles por mi. Ayúdame y guíame para poder ser un mejor soldado, para ser un aporte en las campañas y proteger mejor a nuestros compañeros. Lo harás ¿No? Siempre me apoyaste en las decisiones que tomaba, y espero lo hagas ahora también, a pesar que la distancia nos separa.

¿Estarás feliz con el cambio de planes? No lo se. Habría anhelado verte blandiendo el escudo de la Legión en tu capa, tal como hicimos varios en cuanto juramentamos.

Bueno, no quiero darte la lata. Tengo que irme ya. El Comandante nos dio unos minutos para arreglar asuntos pendientes antes de encaminarnos a la batalla.

Esto no es un adiós. Solo un “hasta luego”.

Cuídate. Donde sea que estés.

Te llevo conmigo.

Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de cartas de distinto calibre entre personajes.


End file.
